


Surrender The Night

by Pretty_Odd



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Actually really sad, I'm just venting, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Gerard just wants to belong somewhere.





	

I'm fighting myself again, of course I am, I fucking hate myself. I'm just clawing away at my wrists, watching my blood seep out through the small cuts.

I can't talk to anyone though, nobody cares enough to listen, nobody replies or talks to me anymore really. They act like they care but they don't, they tell me not to do shit like this because it hurts them...bullshit. Nobody actually cares, everyone has someone but me. I don't really mind though.

I'm lying, it is so very far from 'not minding'.

There was this time when I left Mikey, Frank and Ray to be alone. When I was with them I was fucking alone anyways, I always have been alone....but it's not like they cared. They do care though....about each other. I just wanted people to show they cared about me, they wanted me to go back to them, and I was sick of being alone.

So I went back.

But, what did I expect? Them to include me more instead of leaving me out all the time? I'm an outcast, always have been. I just want to belong somewhere. I want someone to give me one reason to not hate myself. Go on.

Everyone knows me as Gerard, the crazy fun loving sass queen. But nobody actually knows how it feels to be me. I hate it. I hate me. I hate everyone. I hate the voices in my head. I try to fight this, those voices, tonight will belong to me. I'll remember this night when my 'friends' are gone again.

Because it's only a matter of time until I'm forgotten again.

I can fight this all I want.

But I'm nothing.

Maybe there will be a time when someone stops to look at me, to ask if I'm alright. I'm not okay (I promise). So until people actually starts caring, so long and goodnight.


End file.
